Forever Night
by yellowpinkpurple
Summary: It was three days. It hardly felt that long. She waited for him, but her resolve was weakening. She must not make the wish that so desperately lived in her heart. So she dreamed... She dreamed of him.
1. Chapter 1

That absence of sound.

When a sense it removed the mind makes up for it. It had been so long since Kagome had heard any voice but for her own and the voice of the jewel in her head.

But it had felt like no time at all, and all of time. Here, in the silence.

She had no way of knowing the exact passage of time. Never having worn a watch. Now seemed like a little blessing. What is this measure revealed he worst fears? That she would be alone forever.

_I wonder if a watch would even function here?_ Kagome thought to herself.

She could almost imagine the glimmer from the jewel twisting and flaring in patterns against the expansive blackness. The dark… going on for ages. The darkness moved.

No. That was not right. It was her eyes playing ticks on her again.

The buzzing in her ears was not real either. The silence, the moving darkness, none of it was real.

Feeling quite foolish Kagome shook her head quickly. As if by doing so she could disperse the falsities of her senses.

_It could not hurt to close my eyes. Could it?_ Kagome thought.

Her body did not require breath, did not require anything. Absolutely suspended.

She wanted to block out her reality. The absolute isolation. The hopelessness.

After refusing to make her wish the jewel had fallen silent. It seemed to be biding its time. It knew the limitations of her soul. It knew, as she knew, there would come a time in this timeless place when she would break.

_No._ Kagome thought. _I am not that weak. They will come for me. He will. _

Once more Kagome looked around to insure her isolation.

Then she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 It begins

I do NOT own any of these characters.

* * *

"LETS GO, SOTA! " Kagome yelled up the stairs. Turning from the foot of the stairs back to the door she sighed and rolled her eyes.

_What was taking them so long_? She wondered.

Turning around she caught a glimpse of her brother from the corner of her eye. Turning toward the stairs again she watched his progression, going around the corner from the hall and starting down the stairs.

"Egh." Sota let out the sound of frustration and exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "We are on time. Just because you are in a hurry…" he trained off at the glare Kagome was giving him.

"We will be right on time, Kagome. Don't worry so." Kagome's mother came around the door frame from the kitchen. Following on her heels was Gramps.

"Well, let's go then!" Spinning around quickly to face the door again but Kagome came up short.

Through the glass alongside the door she could see a tall figure in a dark outfit. That wasn't what caused her pause. It was the long sheen or silver white hair that flowed to the persons waist. She knew that person. But…she had forgot….

"Are you going to let him in Kagome?" Her mother asked. Her tone puzzled.

"Of course." Shaking her head she reached out to the door and pushed the door open. She knew that Inuyasha was joining them for dinner. How could she have forgotten? How…how could she of forgot who he was? Shaking her head at her thoughts she smiled broadly when Inuyasha looked up into her face from looking at his watch.

"Hi." Kagome spoke a bit breathlessly. He was handsome as ever with his sleek silver/white hair, black crisp suit and tie.

Inuyasha reached up and pulled of his sunglasses. The sun was still setting and there was a sun glare behind his head that made his hair gleam gold in light. Looking into his golden eyes she smiled again.

"Did you get a haircut or something?" She asked suddenly. His hair seemed flatter. She could place her finger on it. It looked the same as always, yet not. His smooth strange hung straight over his ears, past his shoulders.

_Ears?_ Shaking her head as she dispelled the thought. He looked the same as usual. She felt foolish for having blurted that out. Glancing down at her tennis shoes Kagome blushed slightly.

Inuyasha glanced at her with a confused look on his face but it vanished almost instantly as Sota pushed his way around her and out the door.

"Hey Inuyasha." He stated walking down the sidewalk. Glancing over his shoulder he hollered back at them, "Aren't you coming Kagome? You were all gun-ho a few seconds ago." Pulling at the bow tie around his neck he turned away and continued toward the street.

Stepping outside the door Kagome allowed her mother and grandfather to pass following Sota down the stairs.

"Lock up won't you?" her grandfather stated as he passed.

Pulling a house key out of her jean pocket Kagome turned sliding the door shut and locked it.

Turning around from the door she held the key loose in her hand dangling from the chain. She caught Inuyasha staring at her in apparent fascination. Blushing she asked, "What? Do I have something on my face or hair?"

Inuyasha looked shocked to have been caught staring. "It's nothing. Just for a second…." He trailed of although she caught something about 'just wearing jeans'. "You look gorgeous you know." He finally finished.

Kagome glanced down in surprise. She was wearing an elegant emerald floor length gown. It had a satin feel to the material. Spinning around she looked at her hazy reflection in the glass window next to the door she had earlier glimpsed Inuyasha through. The dress had the thinnest spaghetti straps with a plunging V neck and spinning to see the reflection of her back she saw the straps only wrapped around her arms before joining the front of the bodice. It was completely backless! The high waist strap allowed the skirt to fit in the crease of her waist perfectly flowing to the ground like water and pooling slightly at her feet. Instantly she noticed the delicate black heels strapped to her feet.

Spinning back to face Inuyasha she smiled broadly. "It is…" her voice faded with her smile. "But I don't remember..ever getting…dressed."

Inuyasha looked at her perplexed. "You answered the door with this gown on." He reminded gently. Glancing over his shoulder he said, "Shouldn't we be joining your family? They probably already have a taxi."

Shaking her head at herself she just said, "Yes, yes. Let's go." She kept smiling until he had turned his back and headed down the sidewalk. Then she let her smile fade. She knew now something wasn't right.

However as Inuyasha turned and offered his arm for her assistance down the stairs she placed the smile back on her face. There was really nothing to worry about. Maybe she was just tired.

Walking down the stairs on his arm she let it go….and forgot.

* * *

Wonder what is going on...hmmm. More to come! Promise!

XOXO - YellowPinkPurple


	3. Chapter 3 First Dream

First Dream: Part 2

I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

"That was truly wonderful." Kagome's mother glowed with a few glasses of champagne. "Don't you think so Kagome?" Her mother turned toward her slightly while walking up the sidewalk to the front door.

It was late. The moon was out, shining bright. Its half full shape glowing brightly in the night sky. There were only a handful of stars visible through the city atmosphere.

"It was amazing." Kagome replied. But something was going on. She felt like she had forgotten something important. She couldn't remember what is was though. Throughout the night she had the feeling that she was skipping. As though she was a needle on the record skipping every once and a while landing at a different point in the same line.

In truth it had been a beautiful evening. Inuyasha had taken her out on the grand ball floor they had in the building next to the restaurant and danced. He had held her so softly, telling her how beautiful she was. Telling her often how much he loved her.

She had soaked in every word and...yet. Wasn't this exactly what she had wanted? To be a normal girl and have Inuyasha openly in love with her. She could not place her finger of the exact flaw of this evening, but she couldn't just accept everything as real.

The feeling that she should be somewhere else. The feeling that Inuyasha had never before been so vocal, let alone express his feelings towards her. It all felt too good to be true.

Her grandfather reached the front door first. Unlocking and sliding the door open for her brother who looked dead on his feet. Smiling slightly she gazed at them silently as she watched Gramps take Sota by the shoulder and steer him through the door towards the stairs. Kagome's mother hesitated at the door looking back to her and Inuyasha standing right behind her.

"Come in soon. OK, honey?" her mother stated quitely and turned inside sliding the door shut behind her.

Kagome heard the sounds of her mothers feet heading up the stairs and turned to face Inuyasha.

He was just gazing at her silently.

"I had a great time tonight." Kagome whispered looking everywhere except his eyes. "Thank you for the dance..."

Kagome trailed off with a sigh as Inuyasha lowered his head and stole the rest of her words with a kiss.

It was a soft kiss, just the slightest pressure of his lips on hers. Exhaling a sigh again her mouth opened just the slightest sliver.

Pulling back Inuyasha just smiled at the dazed look she was sure she had in her eyes. Taking both his hands he gently cradled her face in his hands. Looking deep into her eyes he pulled her close once more.

This kiss when deeper and lasted much longer. Kagome thought the slow tender kiss was maddening and yet wonderful at the same time. Tentatively Kagome traced the crease of his lips with the tip of her tongue.

Inuyasha sighed heavily into her face as he opened his mouth and sealed their lips together.

Kagome forgot to breath. Consumed by the kiss and his tongue dueling with hers. His hands so ruff and yet tentative slid around the back of her neck. One settled pulling her tighter while the other continued down her back to rest on the back curve of her his.

Standing there in the night, the cool breeze pulling their hair Kagome let everything go, while the butterflies over powered the uneasy ache that had settled in her stomach all evening.

Inuyasha's hand suddenly became harsh. His lower hand pulling her body flush with his hip to hip. This kiss turned desperate, hard, demanding.

For a moment Kagome was taken by surprise. The moment she went lax in his arms and gave into the kiss he pulled away.

He pulled his face away just a fraction. Staring intently into her eyes and breathing heavily.

"I am so sorry." he whispered into the night. Kagome thought she has imagined the words, they were so soft.

Her brain fogged by the intensity of their kiss it took her a moment to process the words he had spoken and that he had indeed been the one who spoke.

"What?" Kagome asked confused. Her brain was having difficulty catching up to the situation.

"I am so, so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha stated this confession as though he may never see her again.

"What? Why?" Kagome was still confused. The look on his face was of pure sorrow.

"I am sorry I never came for you." Inuyasha sighed and looked over her head as though there was something there she couldn't see, only him. "I left you in that place. I was selfish and afraid, and I left you there. In the jewel." He sighed again and leaded down and gave her another gentle kiss.

With the speed of lightning Kagome's mind turned back on as he kissed her. The memories came rushing back. The battle, the jewel, the knowledge of where she was.

Inhaling sharply Kagome broke the kiss. "What!" It was a furious whisper.

Inuyasha sighed. "This was the only thing I could do. To free you would free Naraku as well." he confessed.

Kagome was shaking her head in denial. No, no. This wasn't true. This wasn't what happened. He would he would come for her.

"I just wanted to see you one last time." Inuyasha confessed looking up and the moon her released her from his embrace and Kagome, on weak legs, stumbled back and leaned against the side of her home.

"No." Kagome suddenly found her voice. "You did come for me. I know. I trusted...You will come for will" Kagome stumbled. Her brain trying to catch up. If she was there? How was she here? How was he here?

"No" he sighed,"I won't." Turning around Inuyasha started down the sidewalk. Walking away. The darkness was creeping in. The sidewalk disappeared.

"No!" Kagome yelled with her full voice. Standing up she started to follow him.

Suddenly Inuyasha seemed a mile away. A small dot on the horizon of darkness. Breaking into a run Kagome attempted to catch up to him.

She won't let him leave her here. She wouldn't!

_How dare he!_ roared through her mind.

The ache in her stomach expanded into her chest. She couldn't breath. Running as hard as she could with the dress capturing her legs. Kagome stumbled and felt herself start to fall forward. A small existing patch of sidewalk rose up to meet her.

As her head hit the pavement she awoke with a jolt.

* * *

One arm reached out in plea, Kagome realized the was reaching toward the jewel. Her finger tips a mere centimeter away from grasping the jewel.

In shock Kagome recoiled.

She pulling her body up into a ball wrapping her arms tightly around her knees pulling them to her chest.

Kagome wept.

"How dare you." Kagome gasped through her sobs. "Get out of my head." She screamed at the jewel.

Unresponsive the jewel just glistened in the darkness. Silent.

Slowly her cries became quieter. She would not be broken and tempted by false lies and images.

"Inuyasha will come for me." she whispered quietly to the jewel. "You may honestly believe that he will not come for me. You may even believe you can break me and release yourself before he can come for me, but you are wrong."

The silence continued and she heard the jewel whisper in her mind, "We shall see..."

Kagome started to sing. An old lullaby she had heard Kaede sing to the young children who had been sick in the village.

As she closed her eyes and continued to sing to herself she knew.

Now she knew. The battle of wills had begun.

* * *

Hello All! I had several ideas of where I wanted to take this story. However as I write it keeps shifting. Gonna try to get this pinned down. Some chapters will be pure smut and others not so much. Opinions welcome!

-YellowPinkPurple


End file.
